


关于刺激嘉羿分化的一些不成熟但合理的建议

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 被策划书逼疯的产物
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 4





	关于刺激嘉羿分化的一些不成熟但合理的建议

1.

《关于刺激嘉羿分化的一些不成熟但合理的建议7.14最终修改版》

一、活动背景

恰逢嘉羿21周岁生日，在这普天同庆难忘今宵的日子里，我们面临着一个关乎UNINE生死存亡的严峻问题——他竟然还没有分化。这非常容易引起团内Omega（此处特指李汶翰）的恐慌，因此必须要刺激嘉羿尽快分化。  
必须的必！

二、活动简介

（一）主题  
刺激嘉羿分化。本次活动代号为“劳动最光荣”。

（二）目的  
使嘉羿早日分化，并争取分化为Alpha。

（三）对象  
嘉羿，又名黄嘉新，男，21岁，江西上饶人。身高腿长长得帅，性格虎，无不良嗜好。

（四）时间  
即日起至嘉羿分化时。

（五）口号  
嘉羿嘉羿，如虎添翼！汶翰汶翰，你最彪悍！（感谢大厂兄弟的倾情口号赞助）

三、SWOT分析

（一）Strengths优势  
1、团内其余七人均为Alpha，李汶翰作为团内唯一Omega，对嘉羿有较大吸引力。  
2、嘉羿多次对李汶翰表示好感，有金桔如“李汶翰的生日我知道”、“感谢你解脱了我”、“你就是想喊我的名字”、“给你来个真爱大炮”等等。  
3、嘉羿多次向李汶翰展示亲密举动，如在秦皇岛用手臂垫在李汶翰脑后给李汶翰当枕头挡沙、7.6直播给李汶翰刷礼物刷到没钱且荣登守护榜第三等等。  
4、李汶翰你最帅，我们七个比不上你：）

（二）Weaknesses劣势  
1、目前两人不住在同一个房间。  
2、没了。

（三）Opportunities机会  
1、李汶翰身为UNINE队长，和嘉羿有较多接触机会。  
2、嘉羿与李汶翰经常一起开黑，分别是彼此的“最强辅助”和“金牌打野”。  
3、双方拥有诸多共同好友，尤其是拥有七个帅哥队友。

（四）Threats威胁  
1、注意旺旺仙贝虎子因其主人李汶翰与嘉羿接触过密，可能会对嘉羿有攻击性行为。（如果没有，当我没说，实在编不出来了。）  
2、若活动顺利，嘉羿成功分化为Alpha，则其大概率会对李汶翰产生依赖性，两人后续的发展可能引起其余七人的不适。

四、活动内容  
（一）换房  
嘉羿从三人房搬到李汶翰房间，培养AO感情（划掉）培养社会主义兄弟情。也更方便两人的交流互动，使李汶翰有更多机会刺激嘉羿分化。  
该活动已争得李汶翰室友hcy（此处为保护好心人隐私，已做化名处理）的同意。

（二）信息素刺激  
1、李汶翰与嘉羿独处时将信息素释放，看嘉羿有无反应。  
2、李汶翰发情期时不再使用抑制剂，共处一室的嘉羿闻到Omega的味道，大概率会产生一些有利于分化的反应。  
此活动有很大风险，且极其容易误伤其他人，建议慎重使用。

（三）还没想好，请才高八斗李汶翰见机行事。

五、经费预算

无。

六、注意事项

1、一切以团内其余七人安全为重，切防李汶翰看到策划书后殴打其余七人。  
2、若嘉羿分化为Alpha，则要确保李汶翰人身安全，尽量阻止嘉羿对李汶翰进行分化期的过激成人举动。如果真的拦不住，我们也没办法。  
若嘉羿分化为Beta或Omega……这是不可能的。  
3、考虑到我们比较穷，所有活动在执行过程中一切从简，不花钱最好，要花钱尽量控制在十块以内（不包括十块）。  
4、我不想写了，我要吃西瓜  
？夏瀚宇你搞什么啊  
我不管我就要吃西瓜

七、结论

综上所述，团内其余七人一致认为：应当由李汶翰以身试险，勇当先争做刺激嘉羿分化的第一人。  
PS：活动最终解释权归我们所有。签名：李镇平 姚明 管栋 杨春胡 夏果 陈帅宏 何伟

2.

“我请问这到底是从哪里得出的结论？”

李汶翰举起手诚心发问，又无语又好笑。

没人搭理他，身旁一圈Alpha队友各自玩手机，只有他的乐华弟弟从消消乐里抽出身，好心回道：“因为哥你是我们中的唯一一个Omega啊。”

五分钟前李汶翰下楼吃早饭，就见七个Alpha鬼鬼祟祟地围在餐桌旁不知道在干什么，李汶翰好奇地走过去：“你们又在背着我看什么AO小电影……”

然而送到他手上的不是惊险刺激的AO小电影，而是一张破破烂烂甚至沾着西瓜汁的纸。

李汶翰抚平褶皱摊开一看，一行大字映入眼帘——《关于刺激嘉羿分化的一些不成熟但合理的建议7.14最终修改版》。

还是手写版，由团内字写得最好的夏瀚宇执笔，条理最清晰的陈宥维口述，其他五个人主要看热闹辅以细节的添加并签上各自的大名。

“任重而道远啊，年轻人。”管栎很老成地拍了拍李汶翰的肩膀，语重心长，“UNINE的未来就掌握在你手里了。”

李汶翰暴躁地一拍桌子，抗议道：“我可是Omega诶Omega，让我去刺激黄嘉新分化这是很危险的很危险的很危险的！”

“你是复读机吗？”何昶希嫌弃地看他一眼，“再说我们这是在为你的终身大事着想，你应该感谢我们才是。”

“你们这是在拿我的生命开玩笑，我有权维护我的人身安全！”李汶翰顿了顿，略微无力地反驳，“——和我的清白！”

李振宁纯真且无辜地看着他：“和我们没关系啊，你看看签名，哪里有‘李振宁’这三个字？”

李汶翰看着纸上那个“李镇平”的签名：“……”

不仅没有李振宁，也没有姚明明管栎胡春杨夏瀚宇陈宥维何昶希。

“加油！你是最棒的！”姚明明说。

“加油！你可以的！”陈宥维说。

“加油！多喝热水！”夏瀚宇说。

“加油！新年快乐！”胡春杨说。

李汶翰：？

听听，听听，这帮不懂得怜香惜玉的臭直男傻逼Alpha们，根本不知道关心爱护他们的Omega队长，活该没对象。李汶翰忿忿地咬了一口面包片。

当然，时刻谨记偶像守则，爱豆谈恋爱都要杀头。

——除了和自己队友谈恋爱，可以勉强获得一个死缓。

3.

其实大家让李汶翰去刺激嘉羿也不是没道理的。

一般人最晚成年的时候第二性别就会苏醒，但嘉羿已经推迟了三年，大家都很怕他什么时候在舞台上或者跑通告的时候突然分化，这才决定要采取非常手段催他快点分化。

而李汶翰虽然是Omega，但是他的体质比较特殊，受信息素影响很小，发情期甚至偶尔可以不打抑制剂。队友各色各样的信息素完全不会影响到他，这么多年更是从来没有出过什么事，因此其他人这才放心让他去以身试险。

最关键的是，大家都看得出来，李汶翰喜欢嘉羿。

“哦，原来李汶翰喜欢嘉羿？”夏瀚宇吃一口西瓜，点点头表示自己知道了。

“夏果果，你村里刚通上网吗？”管栎有点惊讶，“李汶翰喜欢嘉羿表现得那么明显你看不出来哦？”

“啊？什么？李汶翰喜欢我？”

嘉羿呆呆地站在离他们不到两米处，表情又惊诧又迷茫，手上还拿着一个粉色的草莓小蛋糕。

“看来我和嘉羿是一个村的，他也刚通上网。”夏瀚宇握紧拳头，低声道，“GPS！”

4.

嘉羿被赶进李汶翰的房间时，还是非常紧张的，尤其是在半个小时前他刚得知原来李汶翰也喜欢他的情况下。

——是的，也。嘉羿早就暗恋李汶翰许久，只不过碍于自己迟迟没有分化，他怕万一李汶翰只喜欢Alpha，就一直憋着没表白。

本来他跟李汶翰关系很亲近，但是其他人又搞这么一出，气氛顿时就有点尴尬。

为了缓和气氛，嘉羿把手中的小蛋糕递上去：“你吃不吃？”

李汶翰其实不比他好，焦灼得差点要登上论坛发匿名帖——本人是一个男O，现在跟一个我喜欢的但是还没分化的男的被关在一个房间里，万一他突然分化成Alpha要把我这样那样那我是先假装不从再半推半就接受还是直接接受跟他这样那样？

不过现在李汶翰更想先弄明白的是——“你哪里来的蛋糕？”

这个蛋糕看起来也不像是工作人员准备的，因为实在太小了，根本不够他们九个人吃的。不过却十分精美，粉色的奶油花边点缀着小巧可口的草莓，还在蛋糕顶端用淡黄色的画了一颗小小的星星。

“今天我生日啊。”嘉羿凑近了李汶翰，神神秘秘，“这个是我自己买的，其他人都不知道，偷偷带给你吃。”

就听见房外响起一个气愤的声音：“好啊黄嘉新，你背着我们偷偷吃蛋糕！”

然后是乱作一团的声音——

“你搞什么啊，我们暴露了！”

“有内鬼！终止交易！”

“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅——”

“我也想吃蛋糕……”

“过十二点了，注意身材管理！”

“李汶翰你也注意身材管理！”

李汶翰：“……”

黄嘉新有点奇怪：“他们大晚上的不睡觉在干吗？”

“……听墙角。”李汶翰说着起身拉开门，只见七个Alpha挤在一起蹲在门口，人手一份《关于刺激嘉羿分化的一些不成熟但合理的建议7.14最终修改版》。

李汶翰俯下身微笑着威胁：“接下来我要抓一个幸运的成员跳《迷宫》，会是谁呢？”

其他人：“……”

“春宵一刻值千金，我们就不打扰了。”

“你说什么？我这信号不太好，挂了。”

“下了，88。”

嘉羿也走过来了，看到他的队友们一溜烟消失，没忍住笑了：“我们这样，好像包办婚姻啊。”

“包办婚姻”四个字让李汶翰有点脸红，虽然这个比喻确实挺贴切。为了转移注意力，李汶翰连忙拿过那个小蛋糕借花献佛：“生日快乐。许个愿吧。”

嘉羿思考了一会，看着汶翰的眼睛很认真地说：“我想早点分化。这样我就可以保护你了。”

李汶翰故意逗他：“那你要是也分化成Omega怎么办？”

“那、那我就……”嘉羿支支吾吾半天，下定决心般一咬牙，“那我也要保护你，就算只是Omega。我会更努力，成为配得上你的人。我超喜欢你。”

“你怎么说得好像当Omega很惨一样。”李汶翰被他突如其来的表白吓到，看到小熊软糖不开心地撅起嘴，又心软地去哄他：“好啦，你分化成Omega我也喜欢你。”

5.

嘉羿的分化期来得猝不及防。在一个非常普通的晚上和李汶翰双排的时候，突然就分化了。

李汶翰看他脸色发红，还以为是发烧了。后来闻到空气中逐渐浓郁起来的酒精的味道，才明白这是嘉羿终于分化了。

只是……他的分化也太平淡了些。

不仅没有难受得滚来滚去，也没有对李汶翰做什么。只不过脸色稍微红了些，呼吸也紊乱了一点，还没来得及发生点什么就直接昏睡了过去。李汶翰非常冷静地给他打了抑制剂，还守在他的身边玩了两局王者荣耀。

嘉羿的信息素对李汶翰的影响甚至都没有对其他七个Alpha的影响大。

李振宁闻了一下就退出十米：“这么刺激！”

姚明明也表示：“这个味道实在是太强烈了……”

管栎和胡春杨正处在易感期，被Alpha的信息素一感染，也都忍不住释放了一点自己的信息素，李汶翰好心送上两支抑制剂。

陈宥维惊异不已：“我当初分化的时候难受得快死了，嘉羿是怎么做到还能睡过去的？”

夏瀚宇：“我都要怀疑他是不是要分化成Beta了……”

只有李汶翰，快快乐乐地打游戏。

怎么会这样？

何昶希不可思议：“李汶翰请你尊重一下你的Omega身份，你怎么一点反应都没有？”

“我有反应啊。”李汶翰闻言终于舍得放下手机，摸着下巴若有所思，“你这么一说我是觉得有点想喝酒了。”

6.

嘉羿醒过来的时候已经是傍晚了。房间拉了窗帘，光线昏暗，他想拿手机确认一下时间，却感觉到有温热的东西贴着自己的胸膛。

他一低头，看见一个毛茸茸的脑袋。

李汶翰不太老实地蹭了蹭他，小声嘟囔着：“黄嘉新，你怎么真的是Alpha啊……”

嘉羿忍不住捏了捏李汶翰的脸：“我是Alpha你还不高兴啊？”

李汶翰闭着眼，凄凉地哼哼道：“现在这个团除了我全是Alpha了，唉，这个世界，能不能对Omega好一点。物欲横流的世界人心冷漠，只有黄嘉新的被窝还有一丝温暖。”

“我对你好就好了。”嘉羿去勾他的手指，“我会对你好的，我全世界最偏爱你。”

“你真是——”李汶翰突然笑了，“你知道我为什么还闭着眼吗？”

“为什么？”

“我在等你亲我啊，笨蛋。”


End file.
